Harry Potter and the Act of Revenge
by Bridgette Carter
Summary: Sequel to Harry Potter and the Discovery. After Voldemort was chased away, from Hogwarts, after trying to burn Harry at the stake, he is back, and this time, he wants to finish what he started.
1. A Great Summer

Chapter One

A Great Summer

It was turning out to be a GREAT summer. Harry returned to the Dursley's to gather up his stuff. Then, he had apparated to the Burrow. When he had knocked on the door, Mrs. Weasley had greeted him with a cheery smile. Ginny had given him a huge hello kiss. Hermione had hugged him, and surprisingly, so had Ron.

Now, Harry was basking in the light. He lay on the grass outside the burrow. He was lying there alone. He rubbed his eyes.

Ginny walked over to him, and lay down beside him. She looked over at him.

"Hey…" She whispered in his ear. Harry looked over to her. He then, pressed his lips against hers.

"I love you, Honey." Ginny looked into his emerald eyes.

"I love you too."

Then next day went by slowly. Harry and Ginny were going for lunch. There _third _real date.

Harry and Ginny walked into the Leaky Cauldron. They sat down and ordered lunch. Harry looked at Ginny, but, when Ginny looked at him, he looked away.

"What?" She asked, getting annoyed.

"Nothing…" Harry avoided her eyes; he just looked down at his plate. He couldn't help the feeling that she wasn't going to be with him long.

"Tell me, Harry. What is it?" Harry sighed and looked up at her.

"Do you love me?" Ginny looked stunned.

"What?" She said slowly.

"Do – you – love – me?" He said through gritted teeth. This was hard.

"Yes! Of Course!" Harry rubbed his temples.

"Are you going to leave me?" Harry was beginning to feel dizzy. His cancer was taking hold of him again.

"What! Of course not! Why would I leave you?" Harry looked up at her. Tears began to swell in his eyes. Then, he looked back down.

"I just had this feeling…" Said Harry, he was getting a headache. Ginny reached over the table, and grabbed his hand.

"I won't leave you, Harry." Harry gave her a weary smile. He leaned over, and gave her a hug.

"I love you…"

After Lunch, Harry and Ginny walked into Diagon Alley. Harry and Ginny walked down the street, looking through the windows of the store. Ginny stopped at one, and looked at a necklace.

It was golden. Diamonds covered it. The letters, GW were engraved into them. Harry smiled to himself.

He graved Ginny's hand and walked inside. She was curious at first. When, Harry bought her the necklace, she gave a squeal and kissed his cheek. Shrieking "Thank You!" over and over again. She had grabbed everyone's attention, when she did this, and he and Ginny had to run out fast as people began pointing at him.

Harry decided to go into the Animal store. He looked around. He bought some owl treats. Ginny stood, watching a black and white kitten sit alone. While, the others played.

The cat was small, so it must have been a runt.

"Do you like that cat?" Harry asked. Ginny jumped, and looked at him. Not answering.

"How much is that kitten?" Harry said to the manager. Ginny brightened.

"5 gold galleons." Harry handed her the money, and gave the kitten to Ginny.

Harry and Ginny walked to a patch of green grass. They both enjoyed watching the kitten run around. Ginny had named her Harry. She told his because he had given the kit to her. Harry had pointed out that it was a boy's name, but she didn't care.

Soon, they were back home. Harry and Ginny gave each other a kiss before heading off to bed. They had spent the whole day at Diagon Alley.

Harry went to bed in Fred and George's room. He soon fell asleep. His dreams were filled with visions of Ginny. He loved her, and he didn't want her to leave him, never…

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. I wrote this at 5:16 am, so it's not THAT good! Please Read and Review!


	2. Will You Marry Me?

Chapter Two

Will You Marry Me?

Today was July 31st. Harry Potters eighteenth birthday, but today Harry was going to propose to Ginny. He had asked Ginny's whole family, and they all said go for it.

Harry had a bought silver ring, with a ruby in the middle. It was magnificent. Harry was going to take Ginny to dinner tonight.

Harry stood by the lake that was across from the burrow. It was a sight for sore eyes. The water shone brightly as the sun reflected on it. The duck swam on it peacefully. Harry smiled.

Ginny came up beside him, and took his hand in hers.

"Hey." Said Ginny, looked down at the lake. Harry then had an idea.

"Hi, love." Harry greeted back.

"Admiring the lake are we?" Harry asked. Ginny just shrugged. Harry licked his lips evily. He then, picked up Ginny, and ran to the lake.

"Harry! What are you doing!" Ginny screamed. Harry laughed. He jumped in the water. Ginny gave a yelp of surprise. They both came up sputtering. Ginny was red in the face from laughing. Harry was coughing. He had swollend some water from laughing so hard.

"You, Prat!" Joked Ginny. Harry smiled. Ginny sprayed him in the face with water. Harry smiled, and did the same.

Ginny then launched onto Harry, kissing him deeply. Harry kissed her back hungrily. Ginny purred as Harry kissed her neck. Ginny bit his ear. Harry moved his hands down Ginny's back. He picked her up. He bent her lovingly, and kissed her, like there was no tomorrow.

Ginny and Harry got out of lake half an hour later, looking dazed. That had been one wild swim. Harry closed his eyes. When, he opened them again, he saw Ginny walking away. Harry ran over to her, and put his hand in hers. Ginny looked up at him. She was extremely pale.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny smiled happily, and nodded.

When five o'clock came round, Harry and Ginny met downstairs. Harry gapped at Ginny. She was wearing a red skirt, with a slit at the side, and a red tube top. Even though it was a plain look, he loved it. Ginny's hair was in curls. Harry walked over to her, and embraced her tightly.

Harry was wearing plain blue jeans, and an old black t-shirt. Ginny smiled at him. They walked hand in hand to the fireplace. They both threw a pinch of Floo powder in together, and stepped in.

"Rosmerta's!" Said Harry. At once, they were engulfed by the flames. Harry felt like he was getting sucked down a giant plug hole. Ginny kept bumping into him. Harry's elbow kept hitting against the wall. Soon, they were very red, and scratched up.

After a few minutes, Harry was getting queasy. Soon, they were chucked out of the fireplace, and thrown onto the floor. Harry got up, and helped Ginny to her feet. He brushed some soot off his clothing. Harry grabbed Ginny's hand and brought her to a table.

Mrs. Rosmerta took there orders. When they arrived, Harry and Ginny began to chat happily.

"Ya. When I was ten I wanted to be like Fred and George!"

"Really?"

"Yes! They're so… Free! And fun! I'm glad they're my brothers." Harry laughed.

"What did you want to be growing up?" Asked Ginny.

"A Doctor…"

"A muggle healer?"

"Yes…"

"Cool!"

After Dinner was done. Harry told Ginny to wait.

"What is it, Harry?" She asked, looking concerned. Harry got on his knee in front of her, and pulled a little box out of his pocket. He opened it, and Ginny gasped.

"Ginny Weasley, will you marry me?" Ginny looked at him, tears in her eyes.

"Yes…!" Harry smiled. He put the ring on Ginny's index finger. Ginny shrieked, and hugged Harry around the neck.

"I Love you! I love you! Thank you…"

When they got back to the burrow, they met by the whole Weasley family, plus Hermione. Ron was grinning like an idiot. He slapped Harry on the back hard.

"Good Luck, Mate." Hermione had hugged him, and kissed his cheek.

"The best of luck, Harry." Mrs. Weasley hugged him so hard, he couldn't breathe. Mr. Weasley shook his hand, and wouldn't let go, till Hermione started talking about 'Fellyphones.' Bill and Charlie had shaken his hand. Fred and George had slapped him on the back.

Harry was able to slip away from the crowd after a few hours. Ginny went with him.

"Harry? Do you want to sleep with me?" She asked. Harry's eyes widened.

"What if your brothers find out?" Ginny just smiled, and led him to her bedroom. This was going to be a night to remember…

(A/N) Hope you enjoyed. I LOVED writing this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Diagon Alley Surprises

Chapter Three

Diagon Alley Surprises

Harry sighed. It had been a stressful week. He had to do marriage arrangements. Invitation, clothing, food. Ginny seemed to be the only one who seemed to enjoy it.

Harry noticed Ginny had been acting weird. She seemed to be depressed, and very pale. Harry was going to have to ask her what was wrong.

Harry rubbed his temple. He was sitting in the front of the Burrow, looking over an invitation list.

Ron was going to be Harry's best man, and Hermione was the Maid in Honor. They still didn't know who was going to be the flower girl. They had concederd Luna, but weren't shure.

Ginny walked over to Harry, and threw her arms around his neck. She kissed his cheek. Harry smiled, and looked at his fiancé.

"Hey…" Harry whispered. Harry knocked Ginny's feet out from under her, and caught her. Ginny laughed. Harry got up. He let go of Ginny.

Harry and Ginny heard music. Harry smiled slyly. He held out his hand;

"Shall we dance?" Ginny beamed brightly

"Yes…" Ginny took his hand. Harry put his hand on her waist, and one was enclosed in her hand. Ginny had one hand on her shoulder, and one was in his hand.

They danced for awhile. They heard the sound of a camera. They both looked towards the house. Ron and Hermione were taking pictures. Harry let Ginny go, and looked at them. They were both laughing there heads off.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked them suspiciously.

"It's for your photo album." Replied Hermione. Before, Harry could answer, Hermione, and Ron disappeared. Harry's brow furrowed. He looked over at Ginny; she was wearing the same look.

"That was weird…" Said Ginny.

"I agree. Well… I got to go back to work, talk to you later." Harry gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The next day went by quick. Harry was going shopping for robes, and so was Ginny. Harry and Ginny stood together, waiting for Hermione and Ron to come downstairs. Hermione was getting a dress robe, along with Ron.

The maids were wearing blue dress, and the men were going to wear black dress robes.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Hermione, and Ron came rushing downstairs, hand in hand.

"What took so long?" Asked Ginny, she looked ready to snap.

"So-sorry…" Ginny's lip curled, before Ginny could get any angrier, Harry interrupted.

"Well, I think we should go, don't you think so, Gin?" Ginny looked at Harry.

"Ya, Whatever. Let's go!" They all stepped outside. Harry had bought a motorcycle, and had bought one for Ron. They were both Black Harleys.

Harry sat on his, Ginny sat behind him. She put her hands around his waist. Hermione and Ron did the same thing.

And they were off! Harry turned faster then Ron, having taken the course and having passes at full marks. Ron had just passes the test.

Soon, they were outside the leaky cauldron. Harry helped Ginny off the motorcycle. He took his keys out, and walked with Ginny into the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione and Ron following at a brisk pace.

They opened the back door, and found then staring at a brick wall.

"Stay Back." Said Harry. The three teenagers stepped back. Harry took out his wand. _Two up, three across._

The bricks began to move, they were now looking apoun a small city. Harry smiled. He took Ginny's hand and led her into Diagon Alley.

There first stop was Madam Malkin's Robe Shop for All Occasions. They walked in. Madam Malkin walked forward.

She measured Harry, and Ron first, and Then Ginny and Hermione. Malkin loaded the four teenagers with Dress robes, and then shooed them into the dress robes.

Harry tried on five pairs, before he found one he liked. It was silver dress robes, with emerald green lining. The shoes were silver also.

Ron didn't let Harry see his robes. They walked out of the change rooms, and were met by Ginny and Hermione. They all bought there robes, and walked out of the tiny shop.

"Why don't we go for Lunch? My treat!" After much arguing they agreed.

They bought some sandwiches. They needed to go to Knockturn alley to receive something for the twins. The four turned around the corner into Knockturn alley. They came face to face with Tom Riddle.

(A/N) Sorry I took so long to update. I was gone all day. Please don't hate my for how I ended the chapter. Please Read and Review.


	4. Tom Riddle VS Sirius Black

Chapter Four

Tom Riddle V.S. Sirius Black

_Previously: _

_The four turned around the corner into Knockturn alley. They came face to face with Tom Riddle. _

Voldemort looked at the four teenagers for a few seconds. Standing behind him, were no more then twenty Death Eaters.

"Voldemort…" Harry whispered. Voldemort sneered at him.

"Seize them." Commanded Voldemort. Before, Harry could even move a muscle; he was grabbed from behind by a tall Death Eater.

The Death Eater put a strong arm around his neck. Ginny was pinned to a wall; Hermione and Ron were both tied up.

Harry turned his eyes to Voldemort.

"What do you want?" Growled Harry.

"What else, Harry? You."

"People will see you! And the Ministry will come!" Screamed Harry.

"Ah, but you see, I always put a spell on me and my Death Eaters, so that we can't be detected or seen."

"Then why can we see you?" Voldemort was beginning to look annoyed.

"Because, Potter, it's cause of your scar. Your friends can see me, well, because they're your friends." Harry glared at Voldemort.

"I heard from one of my Death Eaters, that you're getting married. Be shure to invite me." Harry just stared at Voldemort.

"Harry? Harry? Oh, Blast, where can that boy have gone?" Someone was calling for him. Harry was about to shout back, when the Death Eater covered his mouth with a hand.

Sirius turned the corner, but passed right by them. Harry shut his eyes. Finally, the Death Eater removed his hand.

Then, a spell was shot at Voldemort, he blocked it easily. Voldemort turned around. Sirius was standing there, wand in hand. Sirius's eyes flickered over the struggling teenagers.

"What are you doing here, Voldemort?" Asked Sirius. Eyes returning to the Dark Lord. He looked ready to attack the monster standing in front of him.

"I would never miss a trip to Diagon Alley, Black. What are you doing here? Aren't you the second most wanted criminal in all of England?"

"Yes, but everyone thinks I'm dead, so, it doesn't really matter." Stated Sirius. "Now let my Godson go." Sirius added.

"Why should i?"

"Then, I won't strike you down." Sirius answered simply. Voldemort pointed his wand at Black.

"Come on, then." Said Voldemort.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Screamed Sirius. The spell zoomed towards Voldemort, who dogged it easily.

"_Crucio_!" Sirius jumped out of the way in time to avoid the spell.

"_Stupefy_!" Voldemort blocked the stunner.

"_Crucio_!" This time, Sirius wasn't so lucky. The spell hit him in the chest. He fell to the ground, and began withering and screaming.

"SIRIUS!" Harry yelled. Tears were falling down his face. Voldemort lifted the spell, and Sirius scrambled up.

"_Diffindo_!" Voldemort blocked the curse again.

"_Avis_!" A flock of birds appeared from Sirius's wand, and soared at Voldemort. The Dark Lord killed the birds with a blast of green light.

"_Flipendo_!" Sirius was knocked to the ground. Voldemort smirked at the body of Sirius. Sirius looked like he was about to faint. Sirius got shakily to his feet.

"_Locomotor Mortis_." The spell missed Voldemort by an inch. Just then, spells began to come from every direction.

Ministry wizards were appearing everywhere. Harry was thrown to the ground, Ginny fell beside him. There was the sound of people apparating. Harry looked up; all the Death Eaters were gone.

Harry got up. He grabbed Ginny's hand, and pulled her to her feet. Harry ran to Hermione and Ron and untied them.

"Thanks." Ron muttered. Harry nodded. He turned around and saw Sirius, he looked paler then usual. Harry ran over to him, just as he was about to fall. Harry grabbed him before he hit the floor. Harry gave Sirius a smile.

"You did it, Sirius!" Sirius looked up at Harry. "That was the best dueling I've ever seen!"

"Thanks."

(A/N) Hope you liked! Please Read and Review.


	5. Bachelors Party

Chapter Five

Bachelors Party

It had been two weeks since Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny came face to face with none other then Lord Voldemort.

Ginny seemed to be in shock after seeing Voldemort, Ron and Hermione never left each others side.

No one knew Sirius had fought with Voldemort, and lived to tell the tale. Only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and some of the Order knew.

Harry put an arm around Ginny, and held her close. They were in the Weasleys living room. Harry kissed Ginny's cheek.

"I love you, Gin." Ginny looked over at him, giving him a warm smile.

She leaned over, and gave Harry a huge kiss. Harry put his arm around her neck, Ginny did the same.

Harry broke off the kiss, and looked into Ginny's golden brown eyes. Harry put his other arm around her, and pulled her into a tight embrace.

The next day was Harry's bachelor party. Harry scrambled around in his trunk, looking for some new clothes.

He grabbed a T-shirt and some blue jeans, and put them on. He, Ron, Charlie and Bill were going to watch a muggle movie by the name of, Star Wars; the Revenge of the Sith.

Harry had never heard of it, but it sounded good. They were going to meet everyone else at some club; Harry didn't know the name of it.

Harry and Ron walked out of the Burrow twenty minutes later, after saying a quick Goodbye to Hermione, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry and Ron apparated to the Theater. Charlie and Bill were standing in front of the building, waiting for them. They waved them over. Harry and Ron made there way over to Bill and Charlie.

"Are you ready?" Asked Bill.

"Yes, let's go!" Exclaimed Harry. The four bought four tickets, and walked into the Theatre.

When the movie was finished, Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron walked out.

"That was a good movie." Said Ron.

"You thought so? I thought it was rather sad." Whispered Charlie.

"I didn't like it much…" Said Harry, rubbing his eyes.

"It was alright." Sighed Bill.

"Well… We better go, or we'll be late." Stated Harry calmly. The four nodded there heads and apparated.

They were soon standing outside a small building. The outside was painted white, with gold lanterns hanging from the roof. The windows were small, and round. The roof looked dusty, and looked ready to cave in.

"Shall we?" Asked Bill, he was staring at the house, he looked like he thought the building might cave in any second.

The four walked into the bar, and were immediately blinded by a light. Bill and Charlie doubled over. Bill accidentally tripped Charlie, and they both fell over. Ron and Harry shielded there eyes.

"What the-?" Gasped Harry. The light dulled a bit, and Harry could see clearly now.

A sign saying "Have a Good wedding Harry!" was hung from the roof. Balloons were tied up everywhere, and people were crowded by a small bar table.

"Hi…" Said Harry shakily.

Harry could see Sirius, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Colin, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasley, Moody, Remus, and some other Order members.

"Hey, Harry. Surprise." Said Remus, a small smile fluttering over his face.

"Hiya, Harry!" Greeted Sirius. His godfather walked over to him, and gave him a warm hug.

"Hey, Sirius!" Harry returned the hug.

"Well, let's not keep everyone waiting! Aren't we supposed to have a party?" Fred asked loudly.

Harry smiled, while several other people laughed. Music started and everyone began to talk.

Harry walked to the bar, and ordered a firewhiskey. (It's a Wizard bar.) He sipped on it slowly, while he watched people talk. After his fifth firewhiskey, he began to feel tired. Harry gave a big yawn, and stood up.

He walked over to Ron, and told him he was leaving. Ron nodded his head bluntly. Harry swore he was drunk.

Harry walked out of the bar, and at once, disapparated to the burrow. He walked into the house, and was met at once, by Ginny.

Her eyes were red and swollen, and she was deathly pale.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" He asked.

"Harry, we need to talk…" The red head said shakily.

"Ginny… What is it?" Ginny gave a gulp before answering.

"Harry… I'm pregnant…"

(A/N) I hope you liked this chapter! Lol. I'm going to end the chapter like this. Hehehehe. Lol. I want to know what you think. Please Read and Review!


	6. Children, Sisters, and Boyfriends

Chapter Six

Children, Sisters, and Boyfriends

"You're what?" Harry yelled. "You can't be! I mean how can that happen? Well… I mean I know how that could happen… But…" Harry looked at Ginny; her eyes were big as orbs. "Is the child mine?"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Is the child mine?" Harry growled.

"Yes! Of course!"

"When's it due?" Harry whispered.

"Uhm… June." Harry nodded his head.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Harry looked over at his fiancé.

"I'm fine, Hun. I just need to sleep for a bit. Do you want to come? You look like you could use some sleep." Harry was right. Ginny had dark circles under her eyes, and was white.

"Shure." The two walked upstairs together.

The next morning, Ginny told everyone she was pregnant. Mrs. Weasley burst into tears. Ron and Hermione couldn't stop stuttering, everyone else gasped.

Ron congratulated Harry. Fred and George promised to kill him, if he didn't take care of their Nephew, or Niece. Bill and Charlie shook hands with Harry, and Hermione gave Harry a hug.

Harry was sitting on the couch, when he heard a squeal from behind him. He looked over. June was running over to him. She jumped at him and gave him a huge hug.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you, Bro!" Sobbed June.

"June… I sorta… need to… be able to… breathe…" Gasped Harry.

"Oh!" June let him go. "Sorry…" June flushed a bright red. Harry smiled.

"Thanks for coming! I haven't seen you _all_ summer!" June's smile faltered for a second.

"Ya… Sorry… I was looking for a job."

"Oh, Really? Did you find one?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

"Really? Where?"

"Hogwarts, I'm the new Charms teacher!" Harry beamed up at his sister.

"That's awesome, June! I'm so happy for you!" June blushed.

"Thanks…" She muttered.

"So, how are you and Draco?" Harry asked, hoping to raise her spirits, and it did. June looked up; a smile was plastered on her face.

"We're awesome! He's so sweet… and hot… and…"

"I don't need to know." Said Harry, he was trying to hold in his laughs.

"So, how are you and Ginny? I hear you're getting married." Harry's eyes widened.

"Yes! You're coming right? Ginny wants you to be one of the maids!" June gasped in surprise.

"Really?" Harry nodded.

"Awesome! And Of course I'm coming!" Harry beamed up at June.

"Good! You got to get a dress, Ginny well tell you what color."

"What days the wedding?"

"August 25th." June nodded.

"Hey, Potter." Harry looked over, Draco was standing at the door way. His hair was longer, and he wasn't as pale, and as smug looking as he always was.

"Hey, Malfoy. Long time no see." Said Harry.

"Yes… Sorry about that." Harry nodded his head.

"Well, it's good to see you."

"Yes, you too. I'll bet we'll get to see a lot of each other." Draco smirked at this.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Harry.

"Draco's the new potions teacher." Harry frowned.

"Wasn't Slughorn the potions master?" June's smile was off her face immediately.

"He was killed…" Harry's eyes widened.

"What? When did this happen?" Harry gasped.

"Yesterday." Replied Draco.

"Oh, Death Eaters?" Draco and June both nodded there heads. Harry then recognized something about June.

"Did you color your hair?" June nodded. It was a lighter blonde, and was trimmed.

"Its very nice."   
"Thanks, Harry."

"June, we gotta go…" June looked over at Draco.

"Oh!" June gave Harry a quick hug. "Bye, Harry."

"Bye, June."

June and Draco left. Ginny came walking in. She sat next to Harry, and took his hand.

"Harry… I think we should get a house together." Harry looked at Ginny.

"Should we ask your parents?" He asked. Ginny just shrugged.

"I don't know… Should we?"

"Yes… We should… Let's ask them tomorrow."

"Okay, Love."

Was Harry right…? Should they?

(A/N) Hope you liked this chapter! Please tell me what you think! Review! Oh, and to tell you, I won't be able to update as fast I bet, I just started school. I'm virtual school so I'll update as fast as I can!


	7. Vision or Dream?

Chapter Seven

Vision or Dream?

"Mom…" Said Ginny, Harry was standing her, holding her hand.

"Yes, Ginny?" Ginny gulped loudly.

"Can… Can me and Harry… get a house together?"

"That was close!" Said Harry. Ginny and Harry were standing in the yard of the burrow, they had just talked to Mrs. Weasley. She had agreed to let them move in together, but it was a bit reluctant.

"Well, at least she said yes! I'm shure she was about to faint!" Harry snorted. He grabbed Ginny's hand.

"Don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yes, there we will learn if my baby is a girl or boy!"

"If it's a girl, what do you want to name her?" Ginny looked over at Harry, smiling.

"Jamie." Harry nodded.

"What about a boy name?"

"Ummm… How about Jared?"

"Two J's! Nice…"

Harry sucked the end of his quill. He was supposed to send out the invites for the wedding. It had been a boring day; all he had done was send invites. He let his head hit the book where he was writing the guests.

Soon, he was fast asleep.

_He was standing by the edge of a cliff. Ginny was lying on the ground, ten feet away, bleeding. Her eyes were open, and were looking at him in mere horror. _

_Harry looked forward. Voldemort was advancing on him, his wand pointed at his chest. He gave Harry a sneer. _

"_Today, Potter, your pitiful life is at a end!" Jeered Voldemort. _

"_Avada -!" _

"_No!" Shouted Ron. He ran forward and tackled Voldemort. They fell to the ground. Ron was hit with a stunner in the chest, he crumpled to the floor. _

"_RON!" Voldemort got up, and gave Ron a cold look. _

"_So… You got a body guard? How interesting…" Said Voldemort in a low voice. _

"_He's not my body guard!" Sneered Harry. He jumped at Voldemort. They fell to the ground, Harry got up, and was about to curse Voldemort, when a jet of Red light hit him in the chest. He was flung off the edge of the cliff. _

_He gave a scream of Horror as he fell. Screaming began to fill his ears. He shut his eyes._

Harry's eyes flashed open. He saw that he was the one who had been screaming. A figure was looming over him; he looked up, and found his and Ginny's face close to his. He gave a scream, and fell off his chair.

Ginny ran over to him, and helped him up, and sat him down. Ginny gave Harry a look of concern.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked.

"I'm fine…" Harry lied. He wasn't fine at all. His head heart, and his eyes were sore, his throat wasn't working properly. He could barely breathe; he stopped himself from putting his hand up, and holding his chest.

"Are you shure?" Ginny asked.

"I'm fine!" Snapped Harry.

"You were screaming-" Started Ginny, but Harry cut her off.

"I'm_ fine_, Ginny!" Ginny gave him a look.

"Fine! I was just saying!" Ginny turned and stormed off.

Harry slouched in his chair. Was what he Dreamed, a dream of a Vision? He closed his eyes. He hoped it was a dream, because he shure didn't want to die like that.

He got up and began to walk towards the house. He had to tell Ginny about his _dream._

His scar burst in pain, he fell to the ground, both his hands covering his scar.

Something was wrong. He looked forward. He knew something was about to happen. Just then, the burrow erupted in flames.

"GINNY!"

(A/N) I'm going to leave you in suspense! (Chuckles evily) lol. Well, I should tell you that only Ginny Is in the house, no one else, so… Ya… Please Review!


	8. GINNY!

Chapter Eight

GINNY!

_Previously:_

_Harry's scar burst in pain, he fell to the ground, both his hands covering his scar. _

_Something was wrong. He looked forward. He knew something was about to happen. Just then, the burrow erupted in flames. _

"_GINNY!" _

Harry jumped up and ran towards the house. He ran to the door, and tugged on the door knob, it wouldn't open. He could hear Ginny screaming.

"Ginny!" Harry screamed. He took out his wand and aimed it at the door.

"_Reducto_!" Harry was blasted backwards. He landed on the ground, breathing heavily. He gave a growl of frustrating.

Harry got up, and pointed his wand at the door.

"ALAHOMORA!" Nothing happened. Harry then got an idea.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" A jet of green light shot at the door; it was blasted off its hinges.

Harry ran inside. He put a hand over his mouth and coughed. He ran upstairs, and into Ginny's room. Ginny was there, she was lying on the floor, bleeding heavily.

"Ginny!" Harry ran over to her. She opened her eyes and looked at Harry; her eyes were blank of all emotion.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Ginny didn't answer. Harry began to panic. He put an arm under her back, and one under her legs. He rushed out of the room. Harry ran downstairs, and out of the burning house.

Just then, the house exploded. A piece of rubble hit Harry in the head. He fell to the ground, Ginny falling out of his hands. More rubble began to fall. He got buried under some stones.

Ron and Hermione were just getting back to the burrow, after an hour of shopping. Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley were with them. They apparated back to the house. Ron and Hermione looked over the ruins of the burrow.

"Harry! Ginny!" Shouted Ron, running over to the place he once called _home._ He ran into the building, and began looking through the rubble. He looked west, and saw Ginny lying there, by a pile of rubble.

Ron ran over. He knelt beside Ginny, and felt for a pulse. He gave a small smiled, as Ginny opened her eyes. Harry looked over to the pile of rubble, a hand was showing, Ron gave a gasp.

He ran over to the rubble, and began moving the pieces. When, they were all moved, he saw a horrible sight. Harry was lying on the ground. His arms stuck out at odd angels, along with his legs. His face was bloodied up. His hands were bleeding heavily; his legs had a gash on them. A cut was on the corner of his head, and was bleeding.

Hermione ran to Ron's side.

"We got to get them to the hospital. Come on." Ron looked up at his girlfriend.

"All right, let's go!"

(A/N) Hope you liked! Please people! Review!


	9. All That I’m Living For

**Chapter 9**

**All That I'm Living For**

**--**

_Previously: _

"_We got to get them to the hospital. Come on." Ron looked up at his girlfriend._

"_All right, let's go!"_

--

Ron picked Harry up and held him to his chest. Ginny got to her feet to follow and Hermione started running. Anti-apparation wards had been put up. They didn't get far…

Something hard hit Ron in the back, he fell to the ground. Harry rolled out of his arms and started sliding down a hill. Ron was knocked out cold. Hermione screamed as something bit her leg. She looked down; Fenrir Greyback had Hermione's leg in his mouth and was biting down, drawing blood. Hermione bit her lip and tried to kick him off with her other leg, but he just grabbed her foot. He released his fangs, grabbed both her legs, picked her up and threw her as hard as he could. She went flying 20 feet and impaled her leg and arm on tree branches. Her eyes widened and she gave a pained yell.

Ginny went to try to help her but a green spell was coming straight for her. She couldn't move, it was too late. The spell hit her in the face and she hit the ground, dead.

That was the moment Ron decided to wake up. He looked around and his lip quivered. He got to his feet but at that moment, Fenrir grabbed a knife from his pocket and plunged in into Ron's forehead. All the color drained from the red head's face and he shut him eyes slowly and fell sideways.

A man walked towards the four bodies. "That was _too_ easy…" Said Fenrir. Voldemort smirked and looked down at the four teenagers. Voldemort grabbed Fenrir's arms and they disappeared with a flash.

--


	10. Let the Blood Flow Free!

Chapter 10

Let the Blood Flow Free!

--

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own Harry Potter! Haha!

--

June sat in the teachers lounge at Hogwarts. She was currently reading a very fascinating book, 10 Ways to _Charm _Your Students by Misha Larks. She held her glass of warm Milo to her lips but dropped it when she heard some hissing, obviously from a snake. She jumped to her feet and went to pull out her wand but found it missing. She didn't have time to dwell on where it went. Something slithered up her leg and wrapped around them, she tried to move her legs but just ended up falling backwards and was forced to sit on the couch. The snake unhitched from her legs and went further up her leg. It was Nagini. The snake, quickly, wrapped around her chest and squeezed, she gave a squeal and then the snake plunged its venom filled fangs into her throat. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. And that was how Severus Snape found her… Still alive, but barely. She probably wouldn't survive the night.

--

Draco groaned as he was thrown into a wall. Bellatrix had her wand at his throat. She grinned. "Traitor…" She let go of him and backed away. She pointed her wand at his throat. "Diffindo!" A cut was sliced cleanly and blood started pouring out. Draco grabbed his throat, blood seeped through his hands. He face turned blue then green. He gave a gurgling noise before he hit the ground.

--


End file.
